


Omega Technoblade.

by Just_a_Human (Qhid_Link), Sinner (Qhid_Link)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tommy is Techno's son, Unplanned Pregnancy, no beta we die like quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qhid_Link/pseuds/Just_a_Human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qhid_Link/pseuds/Sinner
Summary: I accept Requests, so You can go and ask. This is all Omega Technoblade.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accept Requests, so You can go and ask. This is all Omega Technoblade.

Technoblade, ever Since he can remember he was always alone. Only few memories of a piglin woman with him, and that same woman dying, torn apart by People of The overworld. In all the species they was always one thing in Common. Alpha, beta, and omega, those were the only thing that all species had in common. 

Technoblade was an omega. The Secondary gender that all species deemed as week, that they're only use was Giving birth, and looking pretty for There mate, or others. A secondary species that only took up 25% of the World Population. A rarity something that could be sold. For a high price, Omegas mostly females that take up 15% of the omega population, Would bid Quite a lot. Males even more of a rarity than females, more money for those who sold them after all they only took up 10% of the Omega population. But for Omegas Torture. 

Technoblade kept walking around Stumbling every once in a While. Until he saw a Young woman, she seemed from the overworld since she didn't seem like any of the species from the nether, she even had adventure gear. 

One thing had stood out about the Young adventurer to the Omega. She smelt of Rotten Strawberrys. She was clearly distressed. Techno had headed toward her Trilling. Hoping that he Would be Noticed, he had. She suddenly looked at him surprised at his sudden trill. The adventurer looked at him and Suddenly Asked. 

"What? What is someone as young as you out here?!" She seemed Distressed he couldn't exactly reply since he didn't know the Overworld language. Techno's sight became more blurry as he walkex forward towards the women. He finally passed out, The adventurer catching him in their arms. A calming Strawberry scent Overtaking him. 

As Techno started waking up he noticed that he wasn't at the nether anymore, he was also changed. He slowly got up, and looked around to see a Young male beside him. The Baby had Smelled of Milk, what all Children smell like untill 14, when Theh finally start producing they're own smell. Techno just stared at the Baby, Techno was 9 but stress had made him develop his own scent, to early omega instinct also came along with his scent which was Cinnamon. He looked up to see his surroundings even more. 

He meet eyes with the same Young female that smelled of Strawberrys. He started to try to Speak to her, but the only thing that came out was his native tongue, the one that piglins Speak with each other with. The adventurer looked at him and tried speaking to Technoblade. But she spoke in broken Piglin. "Helo, whet is you nane" in which Techno had automatically translated to "Hello, what is your name?" He looked at her and replied with "Technoblade" but she didn't seem to understand. That day was the day that he met the family of Three, Kristen Minecraft, Philza Minecraft, and Wilbur Minecraft. Kristen 21, Philza 22, and Wilbur 5. That was day he had been accepted into a pack. 

Years later when Kristen was 23 she died while giving birth to The Other member of the pack Tommy. The name That Kristen had been planning on giving the child. The person that had saved him and nurtured him, Teaching him how to do Some Expected things of Omegas, the Overworld language, Some Combat and self defense training. Now she was dead, Her older son. Wilbur was crying, he was 7 years old. Techno 11 years old. Becoming the Omega pack leader, the next Successor to the pack. He had resented the child because he took alway his savor. But soon he let go of the resentment because he knew she wouldn't want him to hate her legacy. 

"Tommy! Wilbur! Come back Here!" Techno Said Irritated by the two, children running around. Philza not being home with them, since he hated being home being reminded that his wife was dead, also working himself half to death. Techno Finally catched both rascals, and headed toward the bathtub. Techno was now 15 Still considered a Pup in the Country he lived in. Being Finally recognized as a adult when 20. Tommy being 4, wilbur now being 11 But still extremely childish Considering his age. 

Wilbur was just waiting untill Techno finished bathing tommy, so he could take a bath in privacy. Wilbur stared at Techno's back as Techno was washing off the Shampoo from Tommys hair. Wilbur asked in Impulse, "Techno what was mom like?" Wilburs eyes shot open and immediately looked up to see Techno stiffen at the Question. Techno continued to pour water onto Tommys hair. Techno just sighed and replied with "She was just like Strawberrys." Techno stood up and reached for the towal that was hanging on the side. Water draining from the bathtub as Techno wrapped tommy up in his towal. 

"You could go take a shower now Wilbur." Techno said as he carried Tommy out if the bathroom. Wilbur locked the door and Continued to shower, Both in water and thought. Wilbur wore light orange matching pajamas, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. It was techno, Techno opened the door to see Wilbur looking at him. Techno walked closer until he was just beside Wilbur. Wilbur blurted out "I'm sorry! I, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for you..." Techno just looked at him, and huffed a little. Techno wrapped his arms around him. Purring, relaxing Wilbur, Signaling that he was okay. He was purring to wilbur as he was his own Pup. Techno asked Wilbur if he wanted to sleep with him and Tommy. While yet again his father was gone. Wilbur accepted his offer. 

Wilbur knew how hard he worked for them. Techno had been like his mother since he could remember, he had always been cooking, and cleaning for them. Training Him in self defense. Treating him and Tommy like his own pups. At some point he wondered if Him and Philza were married. But Techno quickly shut that down. As far as Wilbur knew Tommy thought that Technoblade was his mother, or well father. 

Tommy was now 7, Wilbur 15, and Technoblade 19. He found out that Technoblade wasn't actually related to him, only that He knew his mother, and took her place after she died. But he didn't know his mother, and only really had techno as a parent figure. Tommy had been going to school learning more. But all he really learned about secondary genders is that being an alpha is Cool. He looked up to Wilbur because he was a Alpha, while he didn't know what Techno was. He always came home to a Sweet Cinnamon Scent that everyone in that house knew was Techno's. Tommy always thought that Wilburs scent was to strong. Wilburs was a lemon, and His dad's was Ink. Tommy talked about how he had a friend that liked bee's and that he was really cool. Techno was washing the dishes listening to Tommys story, when he suddenly collapsed breaking glass, over the floor, his body hit the floor with a thud. Wilbur Running down the stairs to see Techno on the ground, watching Tommy Cry by Techno's side. The smell of lemons going sour made Tommy even more stressed out. Philza wasn't home, like always. 

The doctor told Wilbur that Techno passed out from Overworking himself. Wilbur thought of it for a moment. In all his memories Techno had been pressured, while taking care of both him and Tommy since young. His dad leaving them behind to Technoblade to take care of them. Sending them money every 2 weeks or so. Wilbur looked at both the Omega and his younger brother. Tommy was Sleeping by Techno's Side cuddling up to him. Wilbur just saw as his Rotten Lemon scent slowly going back to it's usual. 

Technoblade woke up to see Tommy cuddling to his side, and Wilbur by the doorway looking back down on the bill. Techno released his Cinnamon Scent catching Wilburs attention. Techno looked at Wilbur softly like a Mother would it's child. He Asked Wilbur is he wanted to join him and Tommy just like when they were younger. Wilbur had no reason to refuse so he took off his shoes and Climbed into bed, Techno had Spread his scent Marking both Siblings up as his pup's in his pack. He loved them to death, and could only wait till they got older and then they could leave their nest. 

7 years Past by fast, Tommy was 14 and was barely learning what They're Secondary gender was. He also learned that he was an Alpha, but apparently that didn't matter because Techno always beat him in combat. He has been learning self Defense since he was 8. Techno taught him, just like most things in his life. Wilbur was also an alpha, just like his Old man. But his old man only came back home once a month, when Techno and Philza think he and Wilbur are Asleep they fight. One time when Wilbur Visited to see Philza, Which Phil only really came back to the Childhood home, and Wilbur had moved out. But only came back Once or twice every two weeks. Staying over night, those nights were either the worst or best nights. If you peaked downstairs, you could see Techno and Phil fighting. It was always about them, and how they needed an actual dad to be with them, while Phil just talked back to Techno saying that if it weren't for him he'll be dead. That night was the worst night, Techno threatened that he'll leave and take Him and Wilbur. But Phil just laughed and said something Insensitive. Technoblade asked Phil to leave the house Until he cooled down. Tommy didn't really like his dad back then, he always underestimated Techno. But we all knew that Phil somewhat thought he was Replacing his late Wife. Techno looked stressed. 

Phil came back into the house after both alphas ended up falling asleep. Techno looked at the time, it was 4 in the morning. Phil walked in and immediately apologized, saying that he didn't mean anything he said. He Continued to explain that he was really grateful for what Technoblade was doing. Phil continued saying that he wants to come back to the house but he doesn't know how. He was scared. The mother in Techno, his instincts were telling them to hug this man, to protect them too. After all they were abandoned by the rest of the world, so he also abandoned his rest of the world. 

Philza woke up to the smell of breakfast, A sweet cake like smell filled the air. He looked around to see Techno cooking in the kitchen, the infamous blood god cooking. Only those from far knew that Techno was the Infamous Blood God. After all when he found time to, which to Phil was a Surprise. He went to Contests, snatching up all the prizes Donning a Pig mask. Having all the traits of a alpha. After all he has been trained to fight for majority of his life. Even taught the kids how to fight enough for self defense. That same person with many scars that many would look down upon. His muscled body from training. But he somehow still managed to look delicate, Techno usually blamed that on his secondary gender. Phil heard as Techno called down for the boys and him from the kitchen. He walked to the dinning table, and just sat. He was slightly, well he was embarrassed of his actions yesterday (he fell asleep in Techno's arm when Techno started releasing His calming scent). He looked up as he heard a slight 'clank' the plate was settled right in front of him 2 Freshly made pancakes. Phil dismissed himself from the table saying that he still needed to brush his teeth and then he'll be back. By then both of his sons had gotten pancakes, Techno barley sitting himself down. He came right on time. 

Philza was there when he had to say bye to Wilbur and Tommy, they had a goal. To build a Special place. They had called in Techno one day, while Techno had been doing his daily exercise of swinging his sword for 200 times. Techno didn't know what was happening, all he really knew is that they desperately needed him, of course Techno agreed to something that he didn't know all the details to. All he knew is that one of his Pups, Tommy was in trouble and Tommys litter mate and his past pup, Wilbur were in trouble. Technoblade was fully geared, saying goodbyes to Phil. All that Philza knew was that he was going to come back every once in a while. Phil was ok with that, Until one day Techno had informed him that His oldest son, was no longer the person he knew. 

Technoblade felt betrayed his pup Tommy betrayed him, only referring him as 'The blade' and not Techno, Techy, or mum. He didn't care what he called him, all he wanted was his pup back so he was forced to call Philza. It didn't work, he tried using words in the past but they just ignored his pleas of worry. He was forced to choose violence, he gave them one last Warning. They didn't get the warning. Technoblade was now in retirement, his pup was in exile. Wilbur was dead a ghost, all Techno felt was a void in his heart when he thought of his pup betraying him, the person who took care of them. He also took Tubbo in at some point, his pups. 

After L'manburgs failed attempt to execute him, he went back to Tommy his pup that was so mentally broken. He was helping Tommy come back from his Mindset that was from his exile (Tommy ended up being caught early when Tommy had become stressed out souring his scent. Making some of Techno's instinct go wild. So he ended up catching onto Tommy faster). Techno looked at Tommy and just thought that he watched him grow up, this is his pup. He was getting better, Tommy was becoming more and more healthy. That was one of the only things that mattered to Technoblade. Techno started his heat, his heats usually came Once every 2 Month's or when he was safe. Technoblade was starting to collect stuff for his nest. He was left undisturbed most of the time when his heat hit. Tommy stayed quite away to make sure that Techno had his space. 

Tommy had chosen L'manburg over him, his family. Techno once again felt betrayed, him and Dream exploded it. With the help of Phil also he had destroyed it all. Tubbo one of his pup's had asked Phil when he started hating governments. It was an obvious question, Phil had been forced to Kill his son. His wife was dead, which caused him so much grief it was only him, Tommy, and Philza. Ghostbur was still a ghost no matter how you look at it. 

Technoblade had felt panic raising in him it was the stress of his two alive pup's they were still in some sort of pack and Techno tried stopping his instincts from going haywire. That didn't really work since he ended up Picking up all the Omegas and Pups. After years on years of holding back on his Omega instincts they finally went in one go. He blacked out. 

Technoblade had woke up to Pups on his side and Omegas sleeping by him. Which that was 9 People. Pups in the order of Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, Ranboo, Quackity Which he counted as a Pup Since he wasn't 20 yet. Then omegas, some of the pup's were Omegas or alphas Ranboo was Omega, Tommy, Quackity were alphas. Then the Omegas Niki, Eret, Ranboo, George, him. Then he saw Fundy was just there, he was pretty sure he kidnapped his nephew, because he reminded him of Wilbur. Exept of a lemony scent like his father, Fundy gave out a Orange smell. But still Techno just kidnapped around half the Server. He also took some people's mates. Like george he was mated With Sapnap, even though Sapnap was beta no one really cared. Niki was mated with Puffy She's an alpha. Eret, him and Quackity were single adult omegas or alpha. But he was pretty sure that Quackity was going to try to ask out karl. He wasn't sure, Then there was the pups for obvious reasons they were single. If they lived in the nether they probably would have been sold off, which sucked. 

All Techno needed to do was return the Omegas and Pup's back where they belonged, but he didn't want to do that all that much. Techno let out his Calming Cinnamon Scent. Soothing those around him letting who was awake back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but it's all fluff give me my credit people.  
> ~~~~~  
> This is only 1,000 Words. I was hoping to make each at least 2,000 but I was working with no motivation give me more Credit.

The dream team was an odd Bunch. When Techno met them he thought that they're a pack. There was a Alpha, Beta, and Omega. So it would be recognized as an actual pack, not like the packs Omegas made. An omegas pack is a pack made of their pup's usually if the omega is an adult. More times than often the Omega pack would join their mate's Pack. Which wasn't a Surprise, and the pup's would be in a Alpha pack. So when Technoblade meet the Dream team he only saw friendship and Not a Hierarchy. When some people meet Technoblade they always believed that he was Alpha, Strong, brave, a natural leader. But when they found out he was an Omega they started calling him a Pedervast, or Knot-hole. Sometimes he would be called breeder, puppymill, Even Puppy-Pooper. Which these were all said to demean Technoblade, but those same people never made it out alive to tell others that he was omega. [Ok so all words that I used were Curse words Towards omegas, { https://pack-the-pack.tumblr.com/post/173753090556/what-are-some-omegaverse-slurs-curse-words } Here is where If you want to learn more about the meaning of the Curse Words or Slurs.) 

Technoblade was a Lone omega, he didn't have a pack. Which he was in more danger than being in a pack, but Techno hated being in a Pack of Traditionalist. Always deeming him and other Male Omegas, making Technoblade want to go rouge and so he did. He left his pack when he was 14, the age where they officially get presented to his pack. But before they got to Technoblade he left, fled before they caught him. 

It was a winter Night he was still rouge, Techno had started a Dry heat. Those were dangerous to omegas because what Triggers these types of heat is Unsafe environments, like any sort if abuse, no pack Bonds or mates, and Stress and Anxiety. These were things that trigger Dry heats. Dry heats also cause a lot of pain, these heats can last for 2-7 Days and if it gets bad enough then omegas need to be sent to hospitals. Techno wanted a pup, only for the purpose of comforting him, to him it didn't matter who the pup came from or even who it was from. He just wanted a pup or something that'll calm him down from his misery. But he couldn't have a Pup when he was in a dry heat, and so he decided he'll build a nest in a cave. 

Technoblade waz still extremely vulnerable, he was in the most weakest state in his life. Techno constantly purred to himself trying to calm himself constantly. It was his 6th day on his dry heat, and he felt like he was dying. Techno's sweet Cinnamon scent was in distress, spoiling the sweet smell of Cinnamon. Of course since Technoblade was in his weakest state; he made sure he put in a collar so that way an alpha can't mark him without his consent. All Techno worried about now was accidentally attracting an Alpha that might be around. Techno was purring to himself until he heard shuffling around, Techno started freaking out while trying to contain his spoiling scent, then what emerged from the shadows was George. The omega of the Dream Team, Techno felt so blessed tears were swelling out of his eyes. His scent becoming less spoiled, but he was still in pain. 

"Techno..." George inquired. Techno just looked up from his nest that was hurriedly made, tears Slightly slipping down his face, "George, is that you" Techno slipped that out in a hushed tone. George walked out into the light; Looking at Technoblade in shock you could just read what he wanted to say. "I- are you an omega. I thought you were an alpha." "Heh, well you're wrong. George" Techno managed to grunt it out despite his immeasurable pain. Technoblade just thought to himself 'I'm so lucky it was an Omega who found me and not another person.' 

Technoblade just looked up at George who was in the light while George just looked at him in his nest. George asked Technoblade if he could stay, because during Dry heats it would normally be spent with another person. This also might help the Omega in Dry heat. Techno felt weak he thought about it and agreed, since they're was only one day left and it might even help him. So of course he agreed yo him it was the most logical thing to do. George took off his shoes and climbed into the nest, Techno had immediately pulled george in a hug, purring to him. Reassuring him and George, Techno and George just stayed there for hours on end. Techno waiting for his dry heat to go away comforting his needs of wanting something or someone with him. They laid there untill day came. When Technoblade woke up he realized that he and George were cuddling both wrapped in his cape, he also noticed that the ever growing pain was gone. Technoblade gave in and picked up George keeping him wrapped up in his cape, careful to not wake him up. At most he wanted to bring George in a more comfortable area instead of the stone cave that was by the outskirts of a Town. Technoblade wondered around to see if he could find the village knowing it wasn't that far away, Techno continued by entering the village renting a room in an inn. Taking George's communicator, sending a message to Dream and Sapnap where his and George's cords were. Making sure that they thought that this was George and not Technoblade that they were talking too. Technoblade Unwrapped George and tucked him in the bed making sure he made little sound as he did so. 

Technoblade put on his cape, Walking out the door leaving a note of thanks on the stand by George's bed. Disappearing into the hall Techno was just thanking his mother that it was just George that found him. Technoblade walked back to the cave that held his nest, there wasn't much only some of his clothing, and valuables. 'No wonder it didn't help much' that was the only thing Technoblade thought to himself, collecting his Things of the Ground. Packing them up in his Bag and Item bar. Fixing himself up for the rest of the day, walking back to his little home in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing angst and y'all can't stop me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Metioned Assult. Please know that this chapter was made to help me cope with my trauma. There is angst, but fluff at the end, before anything happens you will see a warning.  
> Part 1/3

Technoblade was one in countless omegas that were caught for trafficking, Technoblade believed he wasn't special, after all what would make him special among thousands of other omegas. But the slave traders thought differently since he was a Hybrid of a race that didn't usually breeded with other races let alone species. 

If you looked around you could see omegas of all different ages, Technoblade was quite young he was 9, Technoblade had predicted that his heat would come early if he was in Continued stress. That was the exact thing the traders intended to do to all the underage omegas, stress them out enough where they could get a dry heat. At this point the traders had obvious favorites because the favorites tended to get more food and are treated better. All omegas were in cages, they were like trapped animals, they were forced to wear collars of Iron with a Iron chain. It was extremely heavy for some of the omegas young bodies, but the collar wasn't the only thing. They had also had some Iron cuffs on their ankles, and Iron cuffs on their arms. The clothes they were forced to where was pure white. 

In the trafficking system Technoblade had realized that the traders didn't do anything to the omegas since if they were still Virgins they would cost much more. So the traders kept their hands off the virgins. The omegas didn't get punished with anything that could potentially leave a scar of any kind, they wanted to not leave any marks on the merchandise. These were all things Technoblade had picked up, Technoblade knew he was going to be sold during the rich weeks, or so that's what Techno calls it. The rich weeks is when the traders made most money selling them off, he hated thinking about it but that was the only thing he was looking forward to; the best is that he will get a nice Owner which is what he prayed for. 

Technoblade hated being an omega. It was rich week, he was the last item on the list to be bought. Technoblade didn't like thinking that he'll just be an item to the person that buys him. He missed the beta pregnant lady, she was nice to him and the other omegas but she never came back. The traders talked about her being a police person or something, he didn't really know. He heard his door from the cage being unlocked, he looked up to see one of the traders in a mask and suite. The trader managed to unlock his cage and start pulling on the chain that was tied to his bulky collar. The trader tugged on it Signaling that he should hurry up. Techno's anxiety was eating him whole. He really hated being an omega. 

Technoblade was forced to sit on a chair or well stoll he didn't really know, he felt empty, he had countless restraints on him he missed his freedom, he missed his mom. His mom was a human, she sold him off when she was struggling with money. She got 3 gold coins off him. She could last a year off 1 gold coin. The auction had started. 

"Let's start this off With 3 Gold coins do I hear three?" Techno looked up, he realized that he had strange hair, the humans seemed to only really have black, white, grey, brown, and blond, hair while his species tended to have a Dark pink or red hair. If there was a Hybrid, they would have a light dark pink hair. Techno had red ruby eyes. His race had dark ruby eyes, or Charcoal black eyes. There really was no between. Unless the human genes were stronger then their genes which was always never the case. He payed his attention back to the auction, they were now on 200 Gold coins. 'Yea this was definitely rich week' that's one of the only thing Technoblade thought. 

"600 Gold Coins! On The man in the Back!" Techno's attention immediately snapped back into the present "Going once, going twice, and Sold to the man in The back!" Wow, he was really being sold this was really happening. The curtains were being closed when Techno was being moved to the back where his, "Owner" was going to pick him up. He hated the idea of being owned, it was revolting really. 

His owner put him in a cloak most likely to hide him from the people who were looking to get rid of the traders or see if they can find people that bought the slaves. Technoblade was brought into the carriage, he hated everything right now but he'll get used to it. Right? He just stared at the carriage floor avoiding to all eye contact. He was perfectly fine until he started asking questions, Techno answered them, they were all basic questions. 

They finally got to the destination since the carriage stopped in front of a mansion. His owner got down first then him, Techno made to close to no noise, he just followed his owner into the house after all he really couldn't do much if his owner was holding onto his chain. So he just followed, soon enough he found out that his owner had a wife. She was pregnant but he was sure that the husband and wife didn't know. The couple seemed happy, and the lady was a beta. So it was a alpha and a beta. Both of them didn't pick up on her being pregnant since really omegas were the ones who would just know who was pregnant from smell. The alpha smelled like Charcoal, while his wife smelled like popcorn. Techno carried a Cinnamon Scent on him, which in his opinion wasn't strange compared to others. His wife took the reins and took Technoblade to his room it was on the top floor it was cold since there was no heaters or air conditioners. When he saw his room, he thought how nice it was, there was a bed, night stand, a candle on the night stand, a desk. From Techno's knowledge he was able to do basic skills, so he could read. What was on the books was something related to children. 

He wondered if he'll be taking care of the future kids of the household. The woman looked at him. She started to question him her voice was soft and smoth, her body language was calm too. So Techno just calmed down he let his body calm down so he wasn't stiff anymore. The lady walked toward the bed, sitting on the bed she patted beside her trying to get Techno to sit down. Techno didn't want to sit down but he didn't want to stress her. So he moved to sit down, his chains dragging around the floor bare feet touching the cold floor. 

"Hello I'm Lori, what's your name?" She was curious, he wondered if he should tell her his real name. He decided it would be for the best if he did after all he didn't want to get punished so early in. "I- I'm Technoblade." His voice felt horse he didn't know from what but it hurt. He looked up to try to face the wife of the person that bought him. She had brown eyes and hair, she was wearing a simple dress. The women who claimed to be named Lori also was wearing a wedding wing. It was made of gold. A part of his Piglin instinct wanted to take it from her, but he rationalized against it. Immediately Technoblade asked her "Do you know you're pregnant?" She looked at him in shock, well now he knew the answer to the question. 

She just stared at him "I- What?"there was an akward silence he then proceeded to ask "do you know you're pregnant, with a pup?" Techno didn't know if asking her was the right decision, but it was to late now to go back. Technoblade coughed he was in Slight pain from coughing but he'll be ok. "So you didn't know?" He asked "I, I didn't" Techno hummed to himself quietly. From Techno's perspective you could tell she wanted to ask more, she got up and took out a key from somewhere. She moved her hands to the Iron shackles on his arms and started to remove both shackles, she moved onto the shackles on his legs. He was finally free from both those shackles, now the only thing that needed to go was the iron collar or well shackle. Technoblade looked up at her and she seemed sad, he knew that the key for his last shackle was with the alpha. His owner, he didn't want to go ask. But Lori looked at Technoblade and made him promise her that he wouldn't tell his owner anything, she wanted to keep it a suprise. 

Technoblade lived quite a normal life compared to people that weren't slaves, so most would say he was living the life of luxury. Of course he also studied and did most omega expected things, he also went through heats. But that didn't really bother him, Techno also cooked knit, sewed, cleaned. He was also taught to fight in self defense and attack, so he was just being prepared for a new young master. He was treated very nicely and he avoided getting in trouble or conflict. But one night his owner and his wife were fighting or arguing, the master of the house was drunk while the wife was sober enough to leave that night to let him cool down. 

[T//W Metioned Rape/Assult please leave to the next paragraph if uncomfortable. I don't want to trigger anyone but I'm using this chapter to cope with my own Trauma, so please move on to the next paragraph] Techno was hiding under the sheets when they were fighting. Then there was an uncomfortable amount of silence, he hated it. He had heard the front door slam shut, so he reasoned that Lori had left so the master of the house could calm down. There was just silence until he heard the stairs creaking, Techno started panicking he was coming up the stairs. Techno's first useful instinct was to hide somewhere, panic was setting in quicker when he heard the steps getting even closer. Technoblade immediately went under the bed, tucking himself in a ball so he wasn't as noticeable. God, he really hated this. Then there was silence, Techno was on the verge of tears he was 10 and this was the first time this was happening to him he didn't know what to expect. Technoblade heard the door to the room open, his anxiety had rocketed he was praying to anyone that he wouldn't be found. Techno moved his head so he could see from the bottem of the bed, he saw the feet of his owner right in front of his bed he was terrified of what he was going to do. Until the blonde man with the same blue eyes that he admired crouched down and dragged him out of under the bed. That man was in rut, no wonder Lori left, he was terrified pleading out quiet no's, he kicked and squirmed trying to get out of his hold. Nothing worked. That was the worst night he ever had. 

He felt disgusting, violated he wanted to shower. He was on the floor white dripping out of him, he needed a shower. But he couldn't move he hurt everywhere, 'at least I dissociated' but that didn't make him feel better, tears rolled down his eyes. He hated being weak. So he got up he felt hurt everywhere but moved to the showers. But even after the shower he didn't feel better he still felt disgusted. He didn't want to go out of the room that day, so he didn't. Lori came back, it didn't make anything better she didn't know anything. He felt lonely, betrayed, and so much more that he could describe in words. He just wanted to disappear and never come back. 

He was pregnant. Technoblade felt his whole world collapse in front of him, he would have to tell him what happened, he wasn't ready to become a parent at 10 and Lori was 6 months pregnant. Techno rationalized that he was at least 4 months pregnant, he had been throwing up for around four months not every day, but at most 3 times every week his body was also beginning to become sluggish. He didn't know what to do he was so scared and didn't want to say anything, but he'll have to when it'll start being noticeable. So he decided that he'll tell him during the afternoon. He hated everything at the moment. 

He headed to the study where the master was usually at. He knocked three times and waited until his master told him to come in. He was shivering shaking in fear before this man, he would have to tell him that He was pregnant with his kid. He opened his mouth to talk, he stumbled with his words while Techno was starting at the ground fidgeting with his fingers behind his back. He wanted to cry but didn't despite everything, the master didn't say anything. It was silent for a while until he started to speak "This happened when I was drunk wasn't it, four months ago." Techno just nodded and shifted his eye's to the side. The master dismissed him and told Technoblade that he'll explain it to his wife later. 

Three months had passed, Lori looks at Techno with regret every time she sees him. He was on his seventh month while Lori was on her Ninth month. Techno had became extremely protective of Lori, even if he himself was pregnant he wasn't the one that could give birth any day. Technoblade had talked with Lori saying that it wasn't her fault and that he didn't want to be treated any differently from before. Which worked for some time until he started on his sixth month. Things were getting harder on him, Techno could do to most basic things exept train. For him it sucked so much, after all he was quite active despite his conditions and all. Everything was going great until Lori had suddenly started getting contractions, he screamed for someone to get the doctor. After all he wasn't the only person there, there was the cook, House keeper, butlers, slaves, trainers, and maids. Technoblade started screaming for someone to go to the doctor, but no one was going and was just looking at each other. Techno immediately compromised to the situation and started ordering everyone to certain jobs. One maid would contact the doctor, other maids would prepare the birthing room. The butler's would prepare to get other necessary things, the slaves would also get a water basin and try to get the master to come home. Everyone was doing their part, he was lucky that he was able to take leads in situations like this. "Breath Lori, Breath, you'll be fine don't push yet." He tried to release his calming scent to calm her down, it worked for a while but it can't last forever. The room was prepared, the master and doctor were coming to the mansion, Technoblade commanded a trainer to carry her to the birthing room, after all he couldn't carry her and he was also pregnant. 

4 hours had passed a healthy boy and a Tired mother. It was a miracle that both of them didn't have any problems. The newly parents wondered what they'll name the child, Both decided on George. It was a good name, he didn't know where they got it from but it was a name. It was about to be his eighth month in a couple of weeks and he wondered if he'll be as happy as Lori. He didn't know but all he knew is that he'll be looking forward for it. 

Technoblade sat in his room he didn't know what he should name the baby, he didn't know the gender so He had to think of boy, girl, and unisex names. He struggled quite a lot, He had a list of names like Edward, Edd, ed, Carl, Tommy, the list would go on, he struggled picking a name. So he decided that he'll just pick the first name that came into his mind when he is asked what the child's name is. Technoblade stood up from his desk and walked to the night stand where his cloths were at in the drawers. Basic needs really, he was given bigger shirts every month since he was growing. Technoblade was always insulted when they gave him a bigger shirt, since he felt that they were telling him that he was getting fatter and fatter every month. Techno's ninth month was approaching fast, he was scared but looking forward for it. No more extra weight on him, he would be able to go back to training and he'll finally meet his child. But things sometimes don't go the way you plan them too, and Technoblade started getting problems on his ninth month. 

Well his water broke, and he was getting contractions. It felt like living hell for him, and goodness he absolutely hated everything that was happening, he needed to go to the doctor but it was to far away so the best that could happen was that he gave birth by himself and there was a 50/50 Chance he died or that's it, he couldn't move and couldn't contact anyone. So he just decided to F*** it he might as well get comfortable. A good 2 hours passed and a doctor was called by a passersby. He was able to give birth in peace, except now he had damaged some things he wasn't paying attention when the doctor was talking. It was a boy so many names came to his head and decided on Tommy, that would be his name Tommy. 

A week has passed since he gave birth to Tommy. His owner had told him that he'll be giving him and his son up to his friend, and that it'll be better if theh went with his friend. Technoblade couldn't disagree and not go since it would go under defying his masters order, so he agreed. Techno was sitting there in the carriage, he had to say goodbye to Lori and the friends he made while being there. He was leaving everything behind, the only thing he had from there was his son and his Iron collar. Technoblade looked out the window while cradling his son, they were in a forest but he guessed heading to the clearing near here. Techno just looked at his son and just thought that if this is the only way that he could have a good life then he would have to live with the decision, there was no turning back. He felt the carriage go on a halt, he looked up at the carriage door seeing it open up to a clearing with a cabin. Techno got out of the carriage after his master came out. There was a blond man by the cabin holding a little boys hand. The little boy had brown hair that was as beautiful as Lori's. Techno headed to the cabin beside his master, his son in arms cradled. He looked up at his master then at the blond man, the blond man started talking greeting his master as Arnold. Which felt strange to Technoblade to hear his name, his master took out a key from his coat pocket and looked at Technoblade. He put the key in his Iron shackle the last shackle that was keeping him as a slave. You could hear the shackle hit the floor when he took it off. The last words that his master told him was 

"You're free."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you feel? This is 1 part but I'll decide if I want to finish it. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh It's a Filler. Sort of that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3

It has been a year since his owner has dropped Technoblade off at His friend's house. Philza Minecraft, he was his old masters friend he was a good person he had a wife but she had died a couple years prior. Technoblade didn't know what he could do when he first got there, after all he didn't feel safe with a stranger. Techno saw that the man named Philza Minecraft had a kid of his own that he was found of, because he never stopped talking about him in which from multiple conversations Philza had told him his son was named Wilbur. 

Technoblade looked at Tommy that was wriggling around in his crib, he looked funny according to Wilbur. But Techno found him moving around everywhere when he wasn't looking. Tommy had inherited his masters looks, Sun Gold hair and Crystal Blue eyes. While all he inherited from Techno was a couple of his Piglin traits, to Techno he looked more human then Piglin. Which meant that there was more human gene than Piglin genes, to Technoblade most of the time Piglin genes really came through most of the time when Piglin Hybrids and Piglins mated. 

Technoblade picked Tommy up from his crip and put him in his arms cradling him. He started walking down the stairs while humming a lullaby to his child, he reached the last step of the stairs and Saw Wilbur talking to Philza about something. He didn't care enough to really listen to Wilbur babble on. Techno walked to the kitchen gabbing a feeding bottle, and started making the milk. 4 ounces of warm water, and baby formula Techno made sure it was warm enough to drink and held it to his son. 

Technoblade walked to the living room after making his sons bottle. He sat down beside Phil not caring much for now, he listened to the conversation they were talking about training some time soon. He wanted to train but couldn't since his body was to weak, he looked back at his baby boy he had already finished his Bottle. He took it out and made sure to Burp him. This was a continuous cycle for Technoblade it was boring him half to death, so he decided that he'll finally break that boring cycle once and for all. He decided that he wanted to participate in the battle at the stadium, It wasn't an actual battle but just a tournament that was hosted every month to find who was the strongest in the land, and a bonus was that when someone one they got money. He was in it for the fight and money, but he didn't know how to go without leaving his baby boy behind. He could leave him with Philza but he just didn't want to leave him with some people he just met. 

He left his son with Philza. Technoblade was conflicted a week earlier about leaving Tommy with Philza. But he and his previous owner were friends and there must be a reason why they were friends, so he trusted him with Tommy while he was out fighting people for fun and stress relief. He was in the carriage to the Village where the tournament was being held for 3 days, Techno was rusty since he hasn't fought in a year and a couple of months. So he was planning on practicing again, but he just wanted to see where his level was currently at. 

He got of the carriage, paid the driver five copper coins and left toward the inn that he'll spend his temporary tournament days in. He walked inside the inn after a while of looking around the town. He talked to the shop keeper, the tournament was a festival to them. It also symbolized the beginning of their village apparently, but he doubted that since the story was always different in some extra details. He walked into his room, 294 it was fairly plain with a Small bed tucked to the side. A night stand right by it bathroom installed, a chair by the side, and a window to the view of the stadium. 

As Technoblade unpacked his stuff from his inventory and bags, (A/N Some people in their world put as much stuff in a bag and put it in their inventory. In tournaments they aren't allowed to use their inventorys but if they do they'll be put down) he realized that there was a couple of things he didn't put in his inventory that was in his inventory. It was a sword made of pure nethorite which was to him shocking since he didn't have things like that. There was also Fancy clothes that looked like something a [stuck up] royal would wear, Techno put it on and he quite liked it. He guessed it was from Philza since he was the only one that knew where his bags were when he was packing up. He looked again at the other things Philza had given him, a sword, axe, even more clothes, and many coins that were worth much. Technoblade figured that he might get them stuff with the money he was given, he packed everything back into his inventory and Shuffled out of the inn. 

Technoblade ventured out to look at the stalls. Seeing if he'll find something that they would like, Techno went down a few more stalls until he saw a bucket hat. It was Green and White strips, he wondered if it'll look good on Phil but stopped thinking about it and just got it. It had cost him 2 Copper coins it was extremely cheap but made of nice materials. He continued looking around that stall to see what would make Wilbur or Tommy happy if he brought ot back, everything was cheap and made of good quality but it wasn't right for the two younger boys. He left the stall with bucket hat in toll, Techno continued to look around and saw the sheet where you're supposed to sign up for the tournament and left his stage name for the tournament. T. Blade the people who saw that just thought that it meant "The Blade", and moved on. Techno kept on searching to see what he could get the tournament was also starting tomorrow, so he wanted to get prepared so he wouldn't be distracted, Technoblade looked at a small stall that seemed to be hidden behind stalls. He was small enough so he went to the back stall, Technoblade saw many masks, foxes, frogs, dogs, plain white ones. But the one he liked the most was a boar/pig mask, he asked the rather young merchant how much was it, the owner only replied with 1 copper. He thought it was to good to be true, but he wanted the mask and bought it. 

Today the tournament was starting, it had just been elimination rounds to weed out the weak. It would be Techno's turn soon to fight, he was wearing the clothes Phil packed for him, swords and all with the boar/Pig mask. To him he looked Pretty good, and with his looks he wouldn't be surprised. After all the Piglin Hybrids always looked better than the Full Piglins. It was genetics he had That Light pink hair with some dark red streaks. His skin was fair for a piglin but just right for a human. Techno also had long hair that he put up in a braid, his hair would always go to his lower back, that was all the hair that he didn't cut since birth. Then the Omega part of him really curved his body even after giving birth to his First son. Basically Techno knew he looked amazing, but of course a bit of anxiety really ruined that with a single thought. At least he wasn't anxious 24/7 anymore, well for now until he goes back to Tommy. 

Technoblade looked at the contestants, examining their Body types so he could estimate what weapon they'll be using. Some where carrying long swords, spears, axes, bows, all that kind of basic stuff. While other's weren't carrying anything, most likely those people would use the weapons that the tournament would give out. Technoblade was bored since nobody was talking much, and no one was hyping up the battle even if it was an elimination round. He wanted to fight but it'll be roughly 20 minutes until his battle. He wanted to visit Lori, that just popped in his head he wanted to see the person that protected him after what happened to him. He hasn't seen her since around a year ago, he missed her dearly and missed playing peek a boo with her son. To be honest he already also missed his son and it hasn't even been two days. 

Technoblade had spaced out for a while and looked at the contestants for the round. He had spaced out for around 15 minutes, he needed to go to his part of the arena so he could start getting ready for his fight. Walking up the flight of stairs with cape swinging graciously side to side, boar/pig mask covering more than half his face. Only leaving his mouth on display, Technoblade needed to get to his room in the arena. Shuffling out of the crowd of people, he looks at the entrance of the battle stadium. Big Gold doors, he wanted to steal it. Two Swords clashing against each other, engraved on the pure gold doors. 

Technoblade walked inside his assigned room. A changing room and chest. Those chests needed unique keys that only the person that owns or rents out the chest have, Techno opened the chest and started placing unneeded items. Or well items he didn't need during the battle, he continued placing most to everything exept his outfit. He didn't have any items on him, they were supposed to use the items that the tournament provided instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took 3-4 Days for this I have no motivation for this Chapter. But when I get motivation I'll do more


	5. Extra Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Extra Information Of the world in the book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on releasing this information but why not.

Dream Team  
\--------  
George is Omega but was never in danger because he was always protected by his rich fam 

Sapnap is beta, but acts like a alpha 

Dream is a Alpha has rich parents but wanted to explore and grow his own land 

SBI.  
\------  
Philza is a Alpha, he is head alpha  
Kristen is dead, she was head omega (died at childbirth) 

Technoblade is omega he took on as head omega 

Wilbur is alpha, he is Philza's biological son 

Tommy is alpha, he is also phils biological son 

Other people  
________ 

Niki is omega |Adult 

Puffy is alpha | Adult 

Quackity is alpha | Adult/pup 

Jschlatt is also alpha | Adult 

Purpled is beta | Pup 

Ranboo is Omega | Pup 

Tubbo is beta | Pup 

Sam is alpha | Adult 

Bad is beta | Adult 

Skeppy is beta | Adult 

Callahan is beta | Adult 

Alyssa is beta | Adult 

Ponk is beta | Adult 

Fundy is alpha | Adult 

Punz is alpha | Adult 

Eret is omega | Adult 

Karl is beta | Adult 

Jack is beta |Adult 

Hbomb is beta |Adult 

Antfrost is beta |Adult| 

Foolish is beta |Adult 

Slimecircle is omega |Adult 

Drista is Alpha |Pup 

Lani is beta |Pup 

Tommy is alpha |Pup 

Pups generally smell like milk, since young but when they reach 14 they start developing a smell. 

Tommy: Smoke  
Technoblade: Cinnamon  
Kristen: Strawberry  
Philza: Old Books  
Wilbur: Lemon  
George: Ginger  
Dream: Mowed Grass  
Sapnap: log fire  
Eret: Cake  
Lani: Rain  
Drista: Apple  
Slimecircle: Chocolate  
Foolish: Biscuit  
Hbomb: Cotten  
Quackity: Cedar  
Fundy: Orange  
Antfrost: Almond  
Skeppy: Pine  
Bad: Cookies  
Purpled: Caramel  
Karl: Cherry  
Punz: Leather  
Ponk: Pumpkin  
Alyssa: Roses  
Callahan: Pie  
Awsamdude: Coffee  
Ranboo: Vanilla  
Tubbo: Honey  
Jschlatt: Fine Wine  
Puffy: Lavender  
Niki: Bread 

Technoblade hates governments because they didn't help Inslaved people, even after they abolished slavery there were still many people being sold, and the government never helped the people that made it out.

Technoblade, Tommy, and Phil are shape-shifters While Wilbur inherited the human side of his mother, so he is human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, there is more but I kept it away from y'all.


	6. Chapter 5: The Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello  
> Part 3/3

Technoblade was going on the final round after this he'll be going back home to his son. He a bit tired since they had hosted 4 matches in the same day, but he could deal with it. He sighed in relief that this was finally his last battle. Techno had already gotten all the things for everyone. Phil was getting a bucket hat, Wilbur was getting a Wooden guitar that he found that was cheap, and his son was getting a disc. He heard it was one of a kind but nobody took interest in it since it was one of those older discs, so Techno bought it because it sounded beautiful It was called Mellohi. He had stuffed it in carefully in his bag so he wouldn't lose it. 

Technoblade finished putting on his armor and looked at the weapons isle, he decided that he'll get a wooden Sword and trident. He didn't have any experience with tridents but he might as well try while here. After all the prize consists of Gold coins, tridents, a title, and other treasures. Since it was hosted by royalty they wanted to see who could win with the weakest weapons, so it was a battle of skill, strength, and strategies. Techno's final opponent was a man twice his size, and buffer than himself. The man outside was starting to announce the names or Nicknames of the final contestants. 

"Now INTRODUCING the one who put many BETS on, 'OTENT From The MOUNTAIN!' PUT YOUR HANDS UP EVERYONE! AND NOW INTRODUCING 'THE BLADE' FROM UNKNOWN! GIVE IT UP EVERYBODY, TODAY IS A DAY OF BATTLE!" 

Clapping could be heard from everywhere the royals who were hosting were sitting up where all royals usually sat. Technoblade looked up to see the royals, but the only thing that the royals saw were his mask. The boar/pig mask that night would be a night yo remember, after all everyone would know the name 'The blade' that night. 

Technoblade looked out the carriage, it was hitting dawn sooner than he had expected. But he was ok with that, since he was almost home. He looked at his inventory and saw 2 Golden apples, Stakes, the tournament prizes, and some other bags. Techno took out his stake and began chewing it with his tusk that had started growing in 3 months ago. When around 11 years old Piglins tend to grow in their tusks no matter their secondary gender. Techno wanted to hold his son. That was the first thing he thought after many silent thoughts. At least the voices were silent for now, since the first time in what felt like forever they started acting up during the tournament. He almost killed the man for bloods sake! The voices had demanded blood and Technoblade almost caved into the voices. Techno blinked and night had already fallen but Philza's cabin was not even that far, a ten minute walk at most. 

Techno knocked on the cabin door, Phil had come to open it to see Techno standing there just waiting. "Hello Technoblade". "Oh Philza, uh. Good Mor- I mean Night." "Come in Techno, take a rest." Technoblade walked inside the cabin it was warm, Wilbur was beside Tommy almost cuddling. Techno chuckled to himself seeing this, "So Techno, How did it go?" Techno looked at Phil for a moment before his eyes shifted back to Tommy and Wilbur. "It went better than expected. How was it here?" Techno wanted to know how his son was while he was gone for the three days. "Tommy cried, and cried" Phil answered back a chuckle escaping his throat. "He missed you, he really did. " Techno looked back up at Phil and asked "What if we pick them both up and bring them on their proper bed? The floor doesn't seem like a good place to sleep" Phil hummed his agreement, both moving forward to pick up their kids. Techno and Phil moved there different ways to their rooms, Technoblade tucked Tommy under the blanket sitting beside him. Techno cuddled beside Tommy humming himself to sleep. 

15 years past since then Tommy was 16 and To Techno Wilbur was "Old". Technoblade looked at Tommy he was sick, Techno tooked his wrist and scented him with his calming scent, making sure that he didn't scent him much. "Tommy how are you feeling?" "Mmmm, I feel horrible but better dad" Tommy whined. Technoblade hadn't heard Tommy call him dad or mom since he was 10, so he was happy that he called him dad. Techno knew this was temporary since Tommy only came back to him when he was sick, or needing something of him. Of course Techno minded that a bit but he was ok with it as long as his pup came back to him, Tommy had already spent three days with him and Phil. Ghostbur was around wondering about but not with them. Techno got up from his seat that was beside Tommys bed, he walked to the kitchen to see Phil there making soup. "Old man you cooking food?" Techno mimicked the way Tommy talked. (The reason he mimicked Tommys way of talking is because that is what he believed that Tommy would have said if he was feeling better) "Oh, Techno how is Tommy feeling." Phil questioned Techno with a faltering smile. "He's getting better. It's about time to give Tommy back to L'manburg." "It's that time already?" Phil replied, "I- yea it is time."

Techno carried Tommy he was quite light compared to what he usually carries around. He walked to Ranboo the one of the only people he trusted, Techno handed Ranboo Tommy. Making sure that Tommy was still unconsciously asleep, Techno scented Tommy one last time until he had to leave. Turning around Techno left before he can regret anything. As Technoblade sighed he knew that it was for the better good, Tommy wanted to be raised like a human and he shifted to look like a human too. After all there were still some racists that Discriminated against hybrids, especially the hostile mob hybrids. Tommy was half human and he indulged in that fact, he didn't need to be as discriminated against as much. As far as everyone exept family members knew he was a human. Nothing more Nothing less, and that he was Kristens son along with Wilbur, and that Technoblade was his adopted brother. Which was false and the family knew, the family was ok with that confusion since everyone thought it was funny.

Technoblade was held below the anvil, hands bound together by rope. Looking to the side to see Phil's house, Phil outside looking at him in horror. Techno looked down, sighed and look to the side where the 'Butcher army' was. Techno saw Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo who was starting with tears threatening his heterochromia eyes. He shifted his eye's slightly to see Tommy staring with eyes of complete disbelief, terror and shock. "Tommy..." Techno slipped out, Tubbo looked back to see Tommy standing there. "I- Tubbo? Big Q, Fundy, Ranboo?" Tommy asked with a fearful voice, a voice that sounded strained. "What are you doing with Techno?" Tommy continued, "why do you have techno under an anvil, and tied up?" You can hear his voice straining on held back tears. Quackity finally spoke up, "Tommy, we're going to execute Technoblade." Tommy looked at the person who raised him, who suffered so much for him, who cried constantly when Techno thought he was asleep. Who was forced to give up so many things so that he, Tommy could grow up and live a life that Techno couldn't get. (Techno didn't force Tommy to do anything that he didn't want to, I'm saying that Tommy is getting a free life. Not a life that is known of a Slaves son. In which Techno always wanted to live a free life, which he couldn't get until he had given birth.) "Fundy grab Tommy, he might want to stop us." Quackity had ordered Fundy to do a task that Fundy had hesitated to do, but continued to do it. Holding Tommys hands behind him, forcing Tommy to walk forward to see it closer. Technoblade looked up to see Tommy there getting cuffed and held before him. Tommy saw Techno looking at him and he was saying something silently. "Close your eyes" That was the last thing Tommy saw when he heard "Pull It Now!" A anvil falling down in what felt to be slow motion, his mouth opening to shout out. "DAD!" The anvil broke and emerged Techno from the broken anvil. Standing on top of the anvil climbing out of his iron cage. Leaving to his horse. Opening his chat to send a private text to Tommy 'I'll Come get you later'. 

"Tommy, what's this about Technoblade being your dad?!" Tubbo asked in utter shock. Tommy looked Tubbo in the eyes and scoffed, "You we're my best friend for, you know since Childhood. Yet still didn't know that Phil wasn't my dad?" The Butcher army looked at Tommy with the face of disbelief. "Wait, so Phil wasn't your father. What else were you guys lying about?!" Quackity blurted out anger slightly present in his voice. "We didn't lie about anything, Prick. You guys just said one day that Phil was Wilburs, Technos, and my dad. We didn't do shit, you guys just assumed it." Tommy locked eyes with Quackity. Quackity couldn't say anything since it was true, so instead Fundy spoke up. "So Tommy, you're not my uncle, then what are you then?" Fundy stated with confusion. "What. That's it? Well ok, Fundy I'm your Adopted Cousin. That's it, Techno is your uncle. Well technically, and Wilbur is your dad and my uncle." Tommy announced bluntly, Fundy didn't know what to say his whole life was a lie. "Tommy you still didn't explain how Techno was your dad." Quackity spilled out, "I- Quackity do you not have parents? Do you know what a dad or a mum is?" Tommy asked confused by Quackity's question. "Wait, so Techno's your dad." "Well technically he's my mum, but he's more like a dad. Which shocked all three even more, "wait, hold on. So Technoblade is an OMEGA?!" Tubbo blurted out in shock. They could hear Phil laughing from his balcony, he had obviously found it amusing to himself. "I mean if you want details and that shit ask phil, He's older than Techno and Dad always told me that we came 1 year after I was born. So 16 years ago, ask him instead." Tommy just blurted out leaving Phil in a sour mood. 

And that is How the butcher army found out how Techno was Tommys biological parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the Final part ^^ Hope you enjoyed. Also I know I suck at ending things


	7. Give Me ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Motivation sucked dry

Please Give this Horrible writer ideas. All Ideas I make aren't that good and I scrap them half way. So please give me something to work with. Also my motivation is shıt. So please help me out here. Unless you don't want to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Small look at what Techno did when he was a slave. This is part of the series The Slave  
> 0.5/3

Technoblade looked out his small Cage. He saw the slave traders raping the non virgin omegas. Be really hated it there, Technoblade shifted around so he could bury his head inside his arms. He hated everything there, the voices hated everything there. He wanted to stab something, but he didn't. Not like he could anyway. He wondered why his mom sold him off even though she could have afforded them for one more year, he could of gotten a job when he was 10. Since it was the nether they at least put a age limit at 10 when most nether races would be able to rationalize more, to not steal. 

He was tired, all he heard was the screams of the other omegas. He hated the thought that if he doesn't get an owner at 16 then most slave traders would be able to do whatever they want to them. Techno hated the thought that he could get raped and get possibly pregnant. He truly hated being an omega. 

Technoblade was described by other omegas as one of the prettiest one there. His long pink hair reaching his knees, from not cutting it since he was born. No scars whatsoever even if he came from the nether. Having light pink peach toned skin even though he was half Piglin. Looking more human than human aside from his small tusks, Blood Red ruby eyes, unusual pink hair, and slightly pinkish skin. He had been and still is a top tier beauty. But had been tied with an young avian hybrid, he had seen her before when all the merchandise to the traders have been allowed to roam around. But each of them had to wear a collar. 

To Technoblade he thought the avian hybrid was extremely beautiful, and she thought he was also beautiful. She had beautiful white blonde hair. With pure green emerald eyes. She also had wings that were a beautiful mixture of white and gold feathers. Making her look like an angel, she didn't have any scars either. She had been the kindest person Technoblade had ever meet, he had felt bad for her since the traders always looked at her weird. While they didn't really like the idea of liking a piglin hybrid, that came from the nether as well as being a young male. But they didn't mind liking a young girl that was avian that came from the overworld, a young girl. There had been a bit of discrimination to the male omegas, since the traders didn't like the idea of raping males. But even so Technoblade hated the thought of them even daring to touch the young avian. 

Technoblade had killed a slave trader that tried to touch her, the other slave traders were scared if him. But they had been grateful that their 'products' haven't been dirtied. But Technoblade didn't care about that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo I know it's a short chapter but I have like no motivation. So, I'm just trying to make something out of scraped Ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkk so I tried doing a request but failed horribly this was the result....  
> Tried to do @genetically_awesome request but ya know...

Technoblade walked around looking for an other fox, since his last one was eaten. Or so said by him, he also has been grinding for hours since there wasn't much to do. Techno wondered to himself about how Tubbo and Tommy were. He hasn't visited them since he blew up L'manburg with Dream and Phil. Guilt had been eating him alive, but some of the chat didn't mind. Some of them just wanted blood while others liked his caring nature towards the Pups. Technoblade wanted to hug his pups and break down while apologizing to them repeatedly. But he couldn't his pride didn't want him to, sometimes he wanted to abandon all his pride and take care of those who he cared for.  
____ 

Tommy was sitting on his bed, bored to no end. Tubbo had been sleeping and Tommy didn't want to wake him up no matter how much he really wanted to. So he got up and exited Tubbos temporary house, he grabbed the axe that was outside. But Tommy stayed still admiring the moon that glistened on the waters, the water moving slowly from side to side. Grass wavering at the small gusts of wind that came once in a while. The tree's rustling with thr energy of those who enjoyed life taking their time not for granted. 

Tommy walked around barefoot on the grass just observing the fish in the water until he heard shuffling from across the creek. It was Ghostbur, Tommy looked at the last thing his brother truly left behind. Ghostbur didn't remind Tommy of Wilbur one bit the only similarities from Ghostbur and Wilbur was that Ghostbur looked and retained the happy memories of Wilbur. Ghostbur never had the lemon scent of his dead brother, the same scent that brought him happiness and pain. Ghostbur didn't remember what Wilbur did to him, Ghostbur even emitted that he's not Wilbur or as he calls it Alivebur. He was never Tommys brother and never would be. 

\----- 

Technoblade looked out his window, he was looking back at what brought him here. He was scared, he lost to many things, been betrayed by the people he cared and trusted most. Wilbur had technically never betrayed him, but he did when he died. His pup, his oldest pup betrayed him, Wilbur told him he wasn't going to leave him. But he did, only leaving behind a ghost, not Wilbur he missed his pup. 

Technoblade moved his hand to his eye and wiped alway his tear, he didn't want to cry. He couldn't cry he... he wanted his pup back, he just wanted to be with Phil, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo. He wanted to be with his Family, but it was broken; Wilbur was dead. Tommy had betrayed him his brother for Tubbo. Tubbo was the government. Phil was the last thing he had, he didn't want to lose him. At some point he thought he should just mate with him, so that way he could never truly be alone. But in his heart he truly didn't want to do that, not to his best friend. Phil had lost everything to. 

Techno touched the back of his neck, there had been a mate he had that had been killed. He had been with that mate for years, but that same mate had been killed by the towns people that he trusted. There was blood, everywhere had been blood. Technoblade was pregnant then but he miscarried One month after his mate, his husband died. He had also lost everything he cared about, Techno had been lucky that Phil and his wife his friends had taken him in. But nothing lasts forever. 

The Family new that all to well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Angst Lol Suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, For Those who ever want to request to me, I don't care all that much about ships. I don't mind Writing smut either, I'm ok to Writing most to everything. But just provide me with a Prompt and Stuff. If I do write Smut before I start the Chapter On the Title there would be [Smut] on there and in the Notes to. That is all.


End file.
